


Santa, aren't you lonely?

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, starring Jethro Gibbs as Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: "Party of the first part, please take the stand.""Now then, Geminiangel, you are a writer, yest?"And an idiot." She answered proudly."Yes, I see that note here.""And you wrote the Dec 15 entry for an advent calendar?""Yes, I did.""Alright, thank-you answering my questions.""Calling party of the second part tot the stand.""Now, then, you are Geminiangel, is that correct?"Yes.  And an idiot.""And you wrote a song called "Santa, aren't you lonely?""I wouldn't call it a song.""You wouldn't?""I can't write music. JUst words.""So you're a lyricist?""I can to read and write." She replied indignantly."I meant... never mind."  Shakes head. "You are here because you agree to let Geminiangel use your not a song in her story.""Yep. Wanted it legal like. But Gibbs says no attorneys.""So, to make it clear.  Geminiangel, the not a song writer, agrees to let Geminiangel, the writer use "Santa, Aren't you lonely?" in her story for as long as she likes for no compensation.  Am I correct?""Yes.""Fine.  Now will you please get out of my barber shop?" He begged.





	Santa, aren't you lonely?

"Abby, you can get the hat from DiNozzo tomorrow. I'm going to change, go home and go to bed."

"No, Gibbs." Abby whined. "I have to have the whole costume to get my deposit back."

"Get the hat from DiNozzo." Gibbs repeatedly tried to side step the goth. "Stop that. Now give me my clothes."

"If I don't have the outfit back, I lose my deposit. Now, go get the hat and I will give you your clothes."

Gibbs grit his teeth. Ever since Abby had somehow conned him into playing Santa at the shelter, he had known it would be a disaster and now his SFA had somehow absconded with the stupid hat. He'd demand that Tony bring it right back but McGee had given him a ride home and there weren't many cabs at this hour of the morning. "Fine." He gave up knowing it was simply easier to go in than to keep fighting Abby, if he wanted any sleep at all. Still grumbling, he headed for his car.

"Alright, he's on his way. He is majorly torqued. Good luck." Abby headed for her car humming. What she did for a friend.

Irritated, Gibbs hit the doorbell. He would have pounded but it was after midnight. Thankfully, the door opened immediately. The thankfulness switched to shock. There his agent stood dressed in dark green snug fitting boxers that emphasized more than covered. Was that a piece of mistletoe? It was mounted to a piece of wire and hung over his...

"DiNozzo!"

"December is a busy time, dashing in and out of the cold,

Coming home to an empty house, let's loneliness take hold." Tony crooned dancing into the hallway and herding Jethro into his condo before shutting the door.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs growled. Where had McGee taken him before dropping off? His SFA was totally drunk.

"Christmas Eve can't be easy when you work all through the night,

I know what it's like to be alone, I could make your spirit bright."

"Stop that." Jethro twisted trying to keep Tony in front of him, but his SFA was swaying his boxers as he tried to circle him.

"Santa, aren't you lonely? Santa, aren't you cold?

Don't you want someone to come home to?

I can keep the home fires burning.

Really warm up the North Pole."

"DiNozzo!" Jethro jumped in shock. His SFA agent had just groped him. Little Jethro was totally ignoring him, but was very interested in the grope and the dance Tony was doing.

Gibbs struggled to control himself as Tony leaned in closer and whispered, "Santa, aren't you cold?"

"DiNozzo, stop this right now." Gibbs glared.

"Now I'm not knocking the elves, they are great toy makers indeed.

But Santa, you can't tell me, they can fulfill all of your needs.

The reindeer help you make the rounds, play their reindeer games,

Everyone needs someone to play with, don't you deserve the same?"

Gibbs tried to escape from having Tony use him as a Maypole. He'd just grab that darn hat and he was out of here. As if in response, the hat appeared in Tony's hand.

"Imagine on Christmas Eve when you've delivered all the toys.

Coming home to a warm house with someone to share your Christmas joy.

Aren't all the jingle bells and silent nights, getting a little old?

You know you can be honest with me. Santa, aren't you cold?"

"Give me the hat. Tony, give me that." Gibbs felt stupid trying to avoid Tony and make a grab for the hat that Tony was stroking the fur and cuddling his face on the fur and rubbing...

"Santa, aren't you lonely? Santa, aren't you cold?

Don't you want someone to come home to?

I can keep the home fires burning.

Really warm up the North Pole.

Santa, aren't you cold?"

Gibbs shook his head, trying to reboot his brain. Trying to not see that fur rubbing Tony's erect nipples.

"This Christmas Eve, I'll be waiting, I'll leave a candle burning bright.

If you stop by, I'll hop on your sleigh, and end those silent nights."

DiNozzo was drunk. Even though he couldn't smell any alcohol, his Tony would never act this way sober. Tomorrow he would ream McGee good. For tonight, he'd simply wrestle Tony in to bed. No. No bed. Bad images. He'd wrestle him onto the couch get the hat and... and... In the moment that Gibbs had been distracted, the boxers had disappeared. Gibbs was mesmerized by the mistletoe that appeared attached to bare skin. He almost missed the hat make its appearance.

"Santa, aren't you lonely? Santa, aren't you cold?

Don't you want someone to come home to?

I can keep the home fires burning.

Really warm up the North Pole."

The hat had stopped moving to Gibbs relief but it was now dangling off Tony using his impressive erection as a hat rack. A hat rack that was moving closer.

"Santa, aren't you cold?"

Tony fumbled his cell phone. "Nurgh..."

"Tony," Abby squealed. "Did it work? Did you kiss Gibbs?"

"Murgle pluh..."

"I'm on my way to pick up the hat. I need to get it back to the shop."

"Nujble..."

"You didn't get anything on it, did you? Nothing icky. Tony!"

"Abby," a warm voice came on the line. "You're not getting the hat or the outfit. Pay the man at the store, I'll settle up with you when we see you Monday. Now, I'm turning off the phone."

"Gibbs... Gibbs!" The outfit be darned, Abby fussed. She wanted details.


End file.
